(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to visors of vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to covers for vehicle visors.
(2) Background of Invention
There exist a number of vehicle visor covers that disclose covers for visor installed in/or a vehicle, such as a car, truck or vessel. Typically, the cover is fixed to the visor by making the cover a sleeve or having fixed strapping. Either attachment means must be tailored for the specific visor shape. This in turn requires visor covers to be customized to fit the wide variety of vehicle visors that are on the market.
The present invention has been developed to alleviate the drawback set forth above and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail herein below with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.